Return
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: I wrote this because of a challenge by Me Or The Wallpaper. More details in the A/N :D I hope this is okay, its my first KuroTomo XD And most likely my last, being a KuroFai fan I found this hard to write. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

A/N. I get the feeling this is going to be really hard to write. Me Or The Wallpaper set up a challenge. The challenge was for KuroFai fans to write a KuroTomo one-shot, and for KuroTomo fans to write a KuroFai. I couldn't resist accepting. Being a KuroFai fan, I have to write a KuroTomo. So here goes nothing :D

Return

One of the staff at the palace where Tomoyo lived ran into the throne room where Tomoyo was. 'Tomoyo-hime, Kurogane-san is back!' he shouted. Tomoyo quickly rose from her seat and said 'What, when?' The staff member replied 'Just now, he just came in through the gate.' Tomoyo replied 'Well, bring him here! Right away!' The man nodded and bowed. 'The only thing is, hime-sama, he seems to have some friends with him. Two males and one female.' Tomoyo's face lit up 'Oh, they must have been the people he was travelling with! Hurry, bring them all here, and tell the maids to set them all rooms up in the west wing.' The guard nodded and left, going to do what Tomoyo had instructed.

Minutes later Kurogane walked through the door to the throne room, followed by a tall blonde man and two teenagers. Kurogane stopped and bowed down in front of Tomoyo, and the others copied him. Tomoyo smiled and said 'Stand up, Kurogane.' Kurogane stood. She continued 'Now, are you going to introduce me?' Kurogane said 'That's Syaoran-kun, over there is Sakura-san, the pork bun is Mokona and that _idiot.' _He said pointedly 'Is Fai.' Tomoyo grinned and ran over to the group. 'We have to get you a change of clothes, now!' She ran over to Sakura 'Oh, you're so cute! You first.' Sakura said 'I, uh, what?' Kurogane sighed 'Tomoyo-hime likes to change people's clothes.'

30 minutes later all 4 had had their clothes changed by Tomoyo. Kurogane did it with reluctant acceptance, this had happened to him before. Syaoran and Sakura were sufficiently shocked. Fai, however, loved it. He was prancing around the room admiring his new clothes with a stupid grin on his face. Kurogane threw his shoe at his head. 'Kuro-rin, what was that for!?' he pouted, rubbing his head. Kurogane sighed and replied 'Because you're stupid, that's why.' Fai said 'Kuro-myuu's being mean!' and started running, because sure enough soon after he said that Kurogane started chasing him around the room. Syaoran said 'Um, Kurogane-san?' but was ignored. Sakura looked worried and Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and Syaoran, laughing. She said 'Are they always like this?' Sakura nodded and said 'Yes, usually.' Tomoyo said 'It seems to me like they get on pretty well. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a matter I need to discuss with one of my staff.' Sakura and Syaoran bowed and Tomoyo smiled. She said 'There's no need for that. Your friends of Kurogane, therefore you are friends of me. And Sakura, you are a princess too.' With that she waltzed off to take care of whatever business she needed to attend to.

The day passed uneventfully. Tomoyo showed the three newcomers around the castle, and Kurogane went to visit old friends and acquaintances from before he went travelling. Tomoyo showed the three where they would be staying and returned to her throne room, waiting for Kurogane to return. An hour later he came back to her. He knelt down in front of her, and bowed. She said 'Stand up, Kurogane. Now, I have a few questions to ask. The first, how did you get back here? And the second, why are they with you?' Kurogane walked over to Tomoyo and answered 'We just happened to land here. The pork bun dropped us into a world like usual, and when I looked around I realised exactly where I was. And that's also the reason that they are here too.' Tomoyo nodded and said 'Kurogane, do you want to leave with them again? I mean, you obviously care about them a lot, especially Fai-san.' Kurogane said 'Yes, Tomoyo-hime, I do care about them. Hell, I'd even admit I actually do quite like the idiot mage sometimes. But it's not in the same way I care about you, not even close. My place is here, protecting you. I vowed to protect you forever, didn't I?' Tomoyo smiled 'Thank you, Kurogane. But you have to do what is best for the one you love. And what is best for you is to go with them. Just, promise to come back to me, won't you?' Kurogane looked at her, shocked. 'I promise to return. But, you love me?' Tomoyo blushed cutely and smiled 'Of course, Kurogane.' He grunted and looked away 'I feel the same.' He bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead and she smiled. 'I'll come back to you, Tomoyo-hime.' He said, reinforcing his promise. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and both felt finally complete.

A/N. Well, that sounded KuroFai at one point. I didn't mean to :/ I hope that was okay. I've never written a KuroTomo before. It was actually kinda hard, but I tried. If any KuroTomo fans want to take part in the challenge, send me a personal message and I'll get back to you with a link to the forum with the rules on.


End file.
